


[Podfic of] Change from grey to color

by knight_tracer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Viktor's had his eye on Japan's ace for a while.





	[Podfic of] Change from grey to color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [change from grey to color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803033) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



Podfic Length: 11:25  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Change%20from%20grey%20to%20color.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Change%20from%20grey%20to%20color.m4b)


End file.
